


It's only the Second Day

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: About waking up, breakfast and shopping.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. They're Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Point of View switches between James and Leila in this mini-series.

The next morning I'm up early. I wash up and dress myself and go up to the attic to see Leila. I want to know how she feels about the whole thing that happened yesterday after the adrenaline has worn off. Hopefully she is not regretting attending Uni here in the Devildom.  
When I reach the attic, I see Belphegor sitting asleep against her door.

“Belphie! What the hell? You're not going to be stalking her, right?” I shake him roughly awake, irritated.

“Ugh... Don't be stupid, James.” He pushes me away, annoyed for this unpleasant wakening. “I was just going to see her this morning, but I was a bit too early and I fell asleep.”

I narrow my eyes at him as if to see if he's telling the truth, but he looks openly at me. He's either good at lying -and I know he is good at that-, or he is telling the truth.

“Fine.” I say. “She's not awake yet?”

“I don't think so.” He tells me. He probably can sense that, being the Avatar of Sloth.

Then we hear someone else coming up the stairs behind us. It's Satan, carrying a stack of books. Probably to give to Leila. He gives Belphie an annoyed look. “Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? What are you doing here so early?”

“...Says the pot, calling the kettle black...” Belphie shrugs. “And I was sleeping, before James woke me”

“Seriously guys! What did I just tell you a few hours ago?” I'm pretty irritated. This is going to be a disaster!

“Relax James, she won't hear us, so it's okay, right?” Belphie grins.

Ugh! Demon logic. I decide to ignore them and knock on the door.  
We hear a yawn and then we hear her sleepy voice call out “Who is it?” and I see Belphie practically melting when he hears it. Yeah, he would like to see a sleepy Leila. I can't help but smile a little.

“It's me, James” I say.

“Oh okay, give me a sec!” She calls out.

“And Satan and Belphie...” I continue and then I burst out laughing by her annoyed reaction.

“Oh my GOD! Seriously? There's demons everywhere! All the time!”

Satan and Belphie look a bit shocked by her reaction. “I think she hasn't completely recovered from yesterday, you guys... You're going to have to work hard! Hahaha!”

“Fine, I'm sort of dressed, come in. I unlocked the door” When we open it, she allready sits on her bed. Arms and legs crossed and with a scowl on her face. Angry eyes, hair in a mess, just in a long-shirt and leggings. A picture of annoyance. It looks like she has made an effort to not look good in the morning. I laugh. That's my bestie.

Satan and Belphie are not bothered by it at all. They walk over and start a friendly conversation with her about the books Satan brought. They manage to make her relax a bit.

“So, why are all of you here so early, anyway? I'm not a morning person, so don't make a habit of it.” She says, grumpily. “I won't be letting you in, unless it's also James at the door.”

“And don't you dare drag me out of my bed for this, either.” I add. I can allready see them doing just that, so I need them to forget that idea as soon as possible. I like my sleep too.

“We just wanted to chat with you, now that we're in our normal state again” Satan tells her. “Show you a better first impression.”

Belphie nods. “Yeah, and with all our other brothers, it's allready going to be hard enough to have conversations one on one.” He gives me a look and winks. Oh, that's right. I told them she likes small groups. Sneaky, Belphie. I can't help but grin.

She smiles and starts to talk friendlier. “Oh thanks, that's considerate of you.” And I have to laugh when I see Belphies triumphant smirk, like it was all his own idea.

“Anyway, I was gonna ask if you slept well-” I'm trying to say, but we hear another noise coming up the stairs and she allready starts to look irritated to the door. Belphie and Satan look annoyed as well, when they see Mammon appearing in the doorway.

“Yo! Yo! Yo! Where 're all my humans at?”

Before anyone can say anything, Leila yells at him: “STOP MAMMON!”  
He stands there in the door as if frozen in terror. Eyes wide. And we look at Leila in shock: What's wrong?

Then she says. “Okay, you're good. Come on in, Mammon.” Like nothing had happened.  
We all stare at her and she asks innocently. “What? I had to give him a command, right? Since he showered himself in that syrup last night.”  
We all burst out laughing and the morning tension is broken.

“Yo! New human! What the hell? Ya almost scared me to death! I thought I was walkin' into some sorta curse!” Mammon looks like he is angry, but I can see he is actually trying to suppress his laughter. Seems like it is actually impossible for him to get angry at his new pactpartner.

She reaches out her hand to him. “Come sit with me, Mammon. You're not mad, right?”

Mammon walks over and throws his arm around her. “Nah, ya could never make me mad, Leila.”

Wow. I mean. Wow! Mammon is not shy around her? What happened? Is this the power of their magical bond? When I sneak a glance at Belphie and Satan I can see they're trying really hard to not get angry at the scene. Damn. They are definitely jealous! I hope it won't escalate...

But then Satan says. “So, Mammon. Can you tell us how it feels like to have a pact with Leila?” He probably wants to find out if his and Belphies theories of last night were correct.

Mammon narrows his eyes at him. “Why ya wanna know? I won't let ya make a pact with my new human.” He says possessively.

“Oh please, Mammon. I can decide for myself.” Leila rolls her eyes and looks at him sternly. “What did I tell you about this? No fighting with your brothers for no reason.” Then we see Mammon back off immediately. This is so much different than his pact with me. He is like wax in her hands. I don't think it is like he loves her more than me, but he just understands her better. “Just tell them, what's the harm?” She tells him. “It might help me understand it better, as well.”

Mamman tries to look sternly at her. “Don't think ya can make me do anythin' ya want, new human. I'll tell 'em, when I wanna tell 'em, ya got that?” But then he starts telling about it, anyway. “Before I wanted to make a pact with ya, I could sense ya were a human of value. I told ya that. Like. I wanted to make sure nobody bad got their paws on a treasure? How'dya explain somethin' like that?” His face turns a bit red.

“So, you were in love with her?” Belphie asks. I guess he really wants to know how much competition he actually has.

“Wh-! No! 'Course not! It was nothin' like that.” He denies. “I mean, I love her, but not like, Love her, ya know?” Wow... Mammon admitting he loves someone? Everyone except Leila is staring at him.

“So, more like, how I love James? He is my favorite person in the world, because he is my best friend and my family. Like that?”

He nods. “Yeah. Yeah, kinda like that. That's how I feel. Pretty amazin' ta have someone like that.” He continues. “Anyway, that feelin' came when I made the pact with ya. Like I can sense what's yer character, and I can also sense yer powers.” He looks at Leila in wonder. “You're so strong, Leila. I've never felt somethin' like that before, when makin' a pact. I feel proud havin' ya.”

“I felt something like that too, Mammon.” Leila tells him. “I did not only feel your demonic power, but also that I can trust you. I can sense what your true character is deep down. It's probably burried away so deep because you're not an angel anymore, but I can still sense it.”

She gives him a tight hug and Mammon turns beet-red, but smiles and hugs her back. He doesn't try to push her away or shrug it off. It makes me happy to watch. I think I can get Mammon to trust me like that too. It might take longer, but I know I can now.

I see Belphie and Satan looking at each other. I hope they're not considering offering a pact with her too. At least not right now. That would definitely make for a fight with Mammon. I don't think Leila needs that on top of everything else now. But thankfully, whatever they're thinking, they keep it to themselves.

The atmosphere is kind of nice now. Nobody is trying to pick a fight while hanging out in Leila's room. She asks us to explain more about her DDD, so Mammon grabs it to explain stuff to her, discovers her bankaccount app and his eyes pop nearly out by seeing how rich she is down here in the Devildom. Well, that secret had only lasted so long, I guess. I see Leila laugh about it too.  
He immediately tries to convince her to become his sugarmomma, which she of course refuses, 'No, Mammon, you can't ask me for a new car.', 'I also won't help you with your loans.', 'Because, Mammon, I don't know what Solomons plans are with me having money in the Devildom!', 'Yes, I know I don't need it all right, now.', 'the answer is still NO and that's final.'.  
Meanwhile Belphie grabs the DDD to take a look as well. With big eyes he shows it to Satan. They nod at each other, silently agreeing that they need to protect Leila from scum worse than Mammon, if the time comes. Solomon definitely has a reason to give her so much.

Eventually Levi comes upstairs to beg me for a command, which I give to him. When he feels better he starts talking with Leila, about a new game she might like to play together with me and him. She promises to give it a try.

Then Asmo comes sauntering into her room as well.  
He shrieks as he sees Leila. “Oohh, nooo, Doll! You can't walk around like that, when you have company!” He starts to almost take off her shirt, but Mammon swats him away.

“Yo! Whadaya think yer doin'? Ya can't go undressin' her, ya moron!”

Then an argument start who is the biggest moron. I can allready see it is becoming too many people, being too loud for Leila, but they all don't care. Demons as they are. I sigh.

But Leila is mad now. “Okay! EVERYBODY OUT! NOOOW!!!” They all look at her in shock and I burst out laughing. “Except for James, if he wants to stay.” She continues with an innocent voice. “I want to get ready for breakfast. Seeya later!”

She and Mammon push everybody out. Then she flops on her bed and starts to laugh and cry at the same time. “Jaaaames!” She cries out. “How am I going to survive this insanity?”

I gently rub her back. “I want to cheer you up, but it won't get any better...” I give her a hug. “But you can get used to it. Does that help?”

She groans. “I'm going to make my room boobytrapped for everybody who can't behave himself.”


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First breakfast. We discuss todays plans.

When I have washed up, put on my makeup and my hair in a braid and dressed myself in some girly clothing, I feel better. Its a blouse with wide sheer sleeves, tucked in a flowy long skirt with pockets. Asmodeus has probably something to say about it. But I swear, if he does, I curse him. I'm not in the mood for him.  
I pocket my new DDD and go downstairs alone, as James had allready left when I was getting ready. I'm a bit nervous to go into the dining room alone, but this is my life now. So I need to toughen up or they're going to walk all over me like earlier this morning. Gosh, what a bunch of troublemakers!

I'm allready prepared for the worst, but when I walk into the dining room, I hear Asmodeus call out. “Oooh, Doll! You look so cute!”

I see them all looking at me with friendly faces. I thought they would maybe be mad for my outburst earlier, but it doesn't seem like it.  
My bad mood melts away and I smile, a little shy and say. “Oh, thank you! Also, sorry for yelling at you guys just now. It became a bit too much for me...”

“No need to apologize.” Lucifer says, while drinking his coffee “If they behaved in my room like that, I had hung them from the trees.”  
I look at him. Then I look at James: _Is he serious?_ and he nods: _He would do that._

I move to sit next to James, but Satan stands up, pulls out the seat next to him like a gentleman and says. “Come sit here, Leila. We can talk a little more.” So I decide to do that instead. When I sit down and he slides my chair back to the table I can't see the smirk he sends to Belphegor, who I do notice looks angry for some reason.

Satan starts talking to me about the food on the table. I know some of the names, but as far as I know, they're poisonous ingredients in the human world, so I give him a questioning look. “What's good to eat? You know, for a human? I feel like this is my potions laboratory, instead of breakfast.”

He points out some safe food. “It's actually not so bad as you think, this here tastes like chicken. That over there tastes like your human world pancakes. Just ask and you will get used to it in no-time.”

I give him a nod. “Allright, I'll have some look-a-like pancakes and tea.” A few of the brothers scramble to serve me edible demonic food and for a moment, I feel like a princess, before it becomes embarrassing. “Hey! I can feed myself, you know!” I shout, when Asmo tries to spoon feed me. “Djeez! Oh, sorry, I probably can't say that word here either?” I quickly cover my mouth, when I see frowns around me. “I mean, what words can I use?”

James tells me: “You can say 'Oh my Diavolo!' For example.” he winks at me.

“Yeaahh...” I stretch the word, raising an eyebrow. “I'm not doing that. No way. That sounds like I'm in love with him.” They all burst out laughing. “Guess you guys just have to get used to my kind of swearing or kick me out of here. I'm good with both, after what happened yesterday.” I shrug.

I see Lucifer narrowing his eyes at me, but I won't back down. “We will just try to pretend you see us as gods, then.” He tells me dryly. I giggle. “I any case, have you decided on who will be joining you two on your expedition today?”

“What expedition?” The brothers want to know.

James answers Lucifer. “I was thinking we take Beel for showing some good places for treats and food. We take Asmo with us for Majolish. And Satan, if he likes to come, to show Leila the Royal Library and maybe some bookstores. She came with no spellbooks and she's interested at working part-time at the library.”

A lot of noise errupts again and I close my eyes, allready tired of it, so I don't see Lucifer doing the exact same thing.

“It would be my honor.” Satan says. “I can help you find some interesting literature. Maybe you are also interested in visiting Hocus Pocus.”

“Ohhh! Are we shopping for clothes??” Asmo squeels. Ugh, way too early to be this enthousiast... “Fiiinally! I have such good ideas for dressing you two up! We can also see for some make-up and-”

“Why ya wanna work, when y're that rich?” Mammons loud voice comes over Asmodeus'. It's like working is some kind of alien concept to him.

“I will show you the best places for getting good food, there are some new places too, James.” Beelzebub beams. “You definitely have to see the new menu at Cafe Lament.”

Why am I not included in this expedition?” Belphegor complains with a yawn.

Leviathan is just mumbling something, like he wants to be included, but is not sure if he wants to leave his room for it.

James says: Belphie, we have a lot to do today. You will only slow us down. Levi, stop being jealous over nothing. Mammon, she wants to work, because she likes it. It's a human thing. I know, weird.” He rolls his eyes and I can't help but laugh. James is really good at managing this crazy family. “Satan, that's a good idea, but we don't know how long the other things take, so maybe another time.”

Lucifer just ignores everybody and smiles at James in his special way. “Sounds good to me.” Then he continues. “Satan, Asmo, Beel, take good care of the humans today. I want to see both of them back scatheless when you return.” Then he leaves the table to go work again. I guess that's decided then.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We first go shopping. I get a good nickname

After breakfast, James decides that we have to move immediately, because we have a long day ahead of us. He doesn't show this side of him often, because he tends to be relaxed about everything, but I always admire it when he takes charge like that. It looks good on him.  
And in this case it is the only way to get his demons moving: Beel was still not finished eating breakfast, Asmo needed extra time to do his hair, that allready was perfect, but apparently not perfect enough for going outside and Satan had dissappeared to his room to check his lists of books he still wants to purchase, or something.  
James has little patience for this nonsense and walks out of the door with me, making the demons scramble to follow, if they don't want Lucifers anger targetted at them for making us go alone.

“Okay, guys. We're going to do it like this.” James says, ignoring the looks he recieves from his demons. “First we go to Majolish to get our uniforms. Leila needs a complete set, so it will take some time. If there is enough time, we can do some extra shopping before lunch. Okay, Asmo?”

Asmo nods, still fixing his hair in a mirror he brought with him. “Sounds good, James. I'll make sure Leila looks fabulous. And you, of course, as well. I can pull some strings at Majolish so that we recieve quick and efficient assistence.” Asmo's face looks actually serious now, I see to my surprise. I guess he really takes shopping serious. It's almost funny to watch.

James nods. “Perfect. Now, after shopping, we will have lunch. We will go with Beel to see several restaurants with food that is good for consumption for humans. It will take us, three to four hours...”

I look at him. “Seriously? That long for having lunch?”

He laughs. “Yes, don't underestimate the Avatar of Gluttony. Usually we let Beel do his own thing when it comes to food, but today we go with him.”

“If you say so.” I can't imagine eating for three hours straight.

“Just have tastes of everything.” Satan says to me. “It will give you and us a good impression of what kind of food you like. Let the eating be done by Beel.”

“Okay, that makes sense. I guess.” I nod.

Beelzebub gives me a huge smile. “Don't worry Leila, this will be fun! I know so many places with good food. I can even take you out more often if you like it today.”

“Exactly!” James continues. “After we are full, Beel is probably still hungry. But I think we have to get going to the bookstores and the Royal Library then. Leila and I need schoolbooks etcetera.”

Satan nods. “I can show you the things that you will need for mandatory classes right away, and depending on what secundary classes you want to take, I can take you out to buy more later.”

“But first: Shooopping!” Asmodeus links his arm in mine as he finally is finished with his hair. I don't see much difference personally, but who am I to judge, right? “Are you excited, Leila?”

I squeez his arm a bit, which he seems to like and tell him. “Yeah! I do like shopping, Asmodeus. I'm sure that's going to be fun with you!” I really do think this will be fun with Asmodeus.

“I'm so happy to hear that!” He beams at me and he looks so beautiful right now, that I'm almost staring. “You hear that, guys? Finally someone who appreciates.” He calls back to his brothers and James, as he takes the lead going into town with me on his arm. The others just roll their eyes and follow and I grin.  
“Also, Doll.” He continues, looking at me. “When are you going to call me Asmo? Everybody does that. It's what friends do, you know?”

“Oh! I didn't realize we were friends allready, Asmodeus.” I hear snickering behind me and Asmodeus pouts.

“But, of course!, After today, we will be besties.” He says with confidence. We have arrived at the clothing store called Majolish in the meantime. It looks kind of cute on the outside. Pinkish, with something that looks like a giant pink witches hat as a roof. I stop to admire it for a bit and Asmodeus looks pleased when he sees my expression.

“Tell you what.” I tell him, as we enter. “The moment you stop calling me 'Doll', I will start calling you Asmo, deal?” Earning thunderous laughter from the other three guys. I was waiting for a moment to tell him that I didn't like the nickname he uses for me.

Asmodeus pouts again. “So...” He says, thinking. “I have to either come up with a new name that you do like, or just call you Leila?”

“Exactly!”

“Well, only calling you Leila is boooring!” He says and I give him an angry look, I like my name, it's pretty! “Hey! It's not that I don't like it.” He quickly tells me, as he sees my face. “I just like to give people I like nicknames.”

“Yeah?” I ask him. “What is your nickname for James?”

“Well, that's 'Darling' of course!” He says and I burst out laughing as I see James grimace. “But he doesn't like it either.” He pouts again, then he continues sternly. “But HE, at least, never told me to stop!”

“Allright then, find a name I do like.” I challenge him. “You know it by the moment I call you Asmo, deal?”

“Deal. Love?” He says. I shake my head, thinking 'Did I just made my first deal with a devil? Or did I do that allready with someone else? I can't even remember! Why is it so easy?' I shrug it off, since we're being crowded by store employees who all want the honor of helping some Avatars and especially Asmodeus.  
But Asmodeus is not done yet. “Princess? Deary? Or Beauty?” I sigh. What did I get myself into?

We are herded into a private area. Apparently the Avatars have a private area in a clothing store, because why the hell not.  
There the employees show us all the styles that are approved for the uniform. It's more choice than I expected from a uniform. I was dreading the idea of having to wear one, but it looks like there will be some choices for me, so that it fits my tastes, as well as my bodyshape. Asmodeus is being a good help. I told him that I have enough money to buy several different models, which made him go in overdrive.  
I have never tried on so many things, since he is also determined to let me shop for casual, party and date clothes. Though I try to protest to the latter.

“I don't see myself dating someone here in the Devildom!”

Asmodeus winks at me. “You never know. Cutie? Bunny? Cutie-Bunny?” I laugh out loud to that last one, going back into the fitting room, so I don't see Satan staring after me, with an intense look.

James in the meantime is done within a half hour. “I still had almost everything in my closet in the House, so I only needed some extra things.” He had rejected all the girl t-shirts Asmodeus tried to fit on him, because 'You looked so good in Leilas. Really brought out your physique'. We roll our eyes at that.

“Sorry if you have to wait for me.” I tell them, but they all say it's fine. “We planned it like this, don't worry.” James tells me. “We have to go shopping until lunch anyway, or Asmo kills us. We promised him.”

“Exactly!” Asmodeus sings, when he returns from somewhere in the store again with more clothes for me. “Now go try this on. Honey? Cupcake?” I shake my head, laughing, and do as he says.

When I come out of the fitting room, one arm full of rejects and another for purchase, I see him whispering with James. They are looking at me and I see two faux-innocent smiles send my way. I look at them with suspision What are they up to?

“Did you decide on something nice, Sunshine?” Asmodeus sings to me.

I stop dead in my tracks, dropping all the clothes. My eyes go wide. I haven't heard that name in more than 5 years. Ever since James' and my parents died. I almost start to cry, which makes Asmodeus come running up to me.

“Oh noo! Leila, did I say something wrong?”

“N-No...”

“What did you do Asmo?” Satan says with an aggressive tone, eyes flashing with anger, as he looks up from his book, seeing me almost in tears.

“I-It's okay, Satan.” I say as I see him getting ready to punch Asmodeus. “It's just that I haven't heard that name in so long. But I love it, Asmo!” I look at him with tears in my eyes and give him a hug. I know it was James who gave him the idea, but I'm so happy to hear it again, I don't even mind it's coming from a demon!

“Really? You're sure? Because you look a bit sad.” Asmodeus tells me, still a bit worried.

“It's because her parents always called her that. Her face is always so serious, but lights up like sunshine when she smiles.” James explains. “It's one of the two names she likes best. And no, I'm not telling anyone the other one, I promise.” He tells me as he sees my face. “You guys have to figure that one out for yourself.”

“It's a challenge then.” Satan nods and goes back to his book. He doesn't seem very interested in giving me a nickname.

When we finally finish up shopping, we have heard Beelzebub complaining about being hungry several times allready, even though he brought snacks. So James decides its time to go for lunch.

Asmodeus takes all my bags. “You don't have to carry anything today, Sunshine.” He smiles as he uses my new old nickname. And I smile back. “We will carry everything for you, you have three strong demons with you, after all.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you Asmo.” He beams as I say it. I'm not one to protest if they're offering it. I like the gentlemanly behaviour from these demons, I have to admit. It's probably part of their tactics to seduce humans, but I'm not complaining.


	4. Food Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Beel on a Food Crawl to see what is edible.

“Okay, Beel! It's your turn. Where are we going?” James asks Beelzebub when we are standing outside of Majolish.

Beelzebub rubs his hands. “Finally, I'm so hungry! Let's make our way to Hells Kitchen first and test out some of the food from foodstalls on our way over there.”

Everybody nods, like that's perfectly normal. To fill your stomach before going to a restaurant. I mean, it's smart to do that before you go out drinking, but... I shake my head. Whatever, I will just follow the rest.

But he was right, on our way to mentioned restaurant, I allready get a good impression on what Devildom streetfood is like. Most of the time it's still alive... I shudder, which makes the guys laugh.

“I'm sorry, I'm not eating anything that is still alive.” I say, when seeing something that looks like tarantulas, only they're not. Because they growl.

“But you are missing out on so much good food!” Beel tells me, trying to feed me some kind of tentacle creature. It wriggles and blinks at me. “Here. This tastes best when it still moves.” He continues.

“It's the principle of the thing, Beelzebub. I can't do it. I'm not used to it. You don't want me to spit it out and start crying, do you?” I look at him with pleading eyes.

Beelzebub looks dissapointed, but James comes to my rescue. “Don't force it, Beel. She's sensitive like that. She would try it for you, but still won't be able to get it down.”

“Allright,” He nods. “But you do like to eat meat and stuff, right?” He asks me, as if to make mental notes for the next attempt.

“Yes, I do.” I nod. “When its safely dead, cooked and unrecognizable on the outside as a creature.” They all laugh at that.

“Allright.” Beel says, laughing, throwing an arm around my shoulder “That narrows it down. I have some ideas.”

“Also nothing slimy or too spicy. Or, you know, poisonous” I continue. “I'm sorry, I sound like a jerk. I just can't help it.”

Beelzebub shakes his head. “Don't worry about it. I know you're different from James. We find you some delicious things and when we know what you like, we can make it at home as well.”

I put my arm in his and squeez a little. “Thank you.” And I smile up at him with genuine gratitude. “I like basicly everything sweet, if that helps? And I like the taste of most vegetables, most meats and most fruits. I'm honestly not that bad of a picky eater, I think.”

“She says that, but she really is a picky eater.” We hear a voice we know coming from behind us. “She never liked anything I cooked.”

“Solomon!” I yell. “Where did you go yesterday? Do you have any idea what happened to us after you left?” I continue, but I still link my other arm in his.

“I have no idea, but I'm sure you're going to tell me. What are you guys up to, right now?”

“Apparently we're going on a Food Crawl lead by Beelzebub, To see what kind of Devildom food is good to eat.” I answer him.

Solomon rubs his chin. “Really? Interesting. I'll join you.” He invites himself, ignoring the looks he recieves from Satan and Beelzebub. Asmodeus is happy though. “Now, tell me what happened, since yesterday.” He continues with a warm smile at me.

So James and I tell our story. Solomon frowns at Satans, Beelzebubs, Asmodeus and Lucifers part. A worried expression on his face, while looking at me. He chuckles a bit at Belphegors and Leviathans part and is very interested in Mammons part.

“So you say you allready made a pact with him? I did not expect that to happen so soon.” He tells me in all honesty, a glimmer of pride in his eyes that the demons notice, but I don't.

I laugh. “It's more like he insisted!”

“Is that a fact?” He looks surprised. “Tell me about how it felt for you when you made the pact.”

And so I tell him about how I almost could sense Mammons power and how I could feel what his character was deep down. When I'm telling my story, Beelzebub in the meantime puts all kinds of snacks in my hands for me to taste. Solomon smiles. I'm not sure if he is smiling about my story or the way that Beelzebub is taking care of me.

“That sounds like you allready made a good connection with him. I'm glad to hear that.” He says when we arrive at Hells Kitchen, where Beelzebub orders literally everything on the menu of the things I mentioned I might like.

I look at the overloaded table with big eyes. “Seriously, you guys?”

Satan reminds me. “Just only have tastes of it. Beel can eat what we don't finish.” He looks at me encouragingly. “Knowing Beel, we have more restaurants to go to after this, so don't get full too soon.”

I nod. I try all kinds of food and it's true that most things that Beelzebub ordered now, have nice tastes and textures. I smile at Beelzebub happily and he grins.

We visit more restaurants after Hells Kitchen and on our way to them we try out more streetfood. It is a very fun and unique experience and I'm having the time of my life hanging out with these demons. Can you imagine?


	5. Relaxing and Books and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish up the day.

When most of us, except Beelzebub, are full, we decide to relax a bit on a patch of grass in a park.

“Oof! I'm so full! But you guys were right, the Devildom food you gave me today was not so bad. Some of it I even enjoyed!” She sighs and goes to lay on her back in the grass “Can we just relax here a bit before going to the next stop, James?”

“Of course. I can't take another step at this moment either.” I say moving to sit next to her on the grass.

“We can carry the two of you, If you want.” Satan says, looking at Leila with his intense gaze, but she doesn't notice it as she allready closed her eyes. I notice that Solomon sends him a sharp look. He seems to be protective of Leila, after he heard what Satan almost did to her yesterday.

“I don't want to get up for at least another half hour.” She tells him, with her eyes still closed. So Satan comes sit next to me and her, while Solomon sits on her other side.

Beelzebub went looking for the amazing smell he apparently just smelled and Asmodeus is checking out a new storefront display of a shop nearby. So they both don't notice the tension that seem to swirl between Solomon and Satan. There she lies, between the two men with her eyes closed. Perfectly relaxed, while it's like they are argueing with their eyes and she doesn't notice a thing.

“Solomon?” She asks.

“Hm?” He doesn't avert his eyes from Satans.

“I think I need to learn how to summon, don't you think? Now that I have Mammon.” She says, unaware that the way she said it makes Satan look at her with an expression of hurt for a moment.

But Solomon notices. His eyes relaxing as if deciding that Satan doesn't have bad intentions with his granddaughter.

“Yes.” He says, still looking at Satan, but with his usual smirk again. “I think it is time that you do.” He stands up. “I have to go now. I will let you know when I give you that lesson. You too, James. It will be soon.”

She opens her eyes and looks up to him. “You're going allready? Well, I had fun spending time with you.” She smiles.

“See you soon, my Nightflower.” He smiles down at her, then walks away immediately.

“Ooohh! What did I just hear?” Asmodeus comes walking up. “Was that the other secret nickname? How pretty!”

She looks at him. “You can't call me that, Asmo. It's taken. If you do, I call you Asmodeus again.”

He looks dissapointed and I laugh. I always find it funny how direct she can be when feeling relaxed with people.

Satan lies next to her, now that the tension is broken. “So, the only two names that you like are taken? Should we come up with new ones that you might like?”

“If you want, but I'm picky.” She looks at him now. “What, do you want to give me a nickname too?”

He just shrugs. “Maybe...”

She giggles. “In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really fond of nicknames. So you have to come up with something good that makes me feel special. Or I won't accept it.”

He nods and grins. “I make sure it's one you can't refuse, when I think of something. Now lets talk about what books you need. Did you guys allready think of the classes you want to follow?”

“I have no idea of what the classes are. I'm feeling like an idiot. Like going to a University straight from elementary.” She sighs.

We all laugh at that. “It won't be that bad, Leila. You get used to it quick enough. I think you might even think it more interesting, since you're an actual witch.”

Beelzebub has returned now too. She smiles and sits up. Positioning herself so, that everybody is sitting in a circle now. “I do kinda look forward to learning more. What are the classes?” She asks the demons.

Satan starts explaining. “The mandatory classes are History of the Devildom, Potions, Hexes and Curses, Seductive Speechcraft...”

“Wait.” She interrupts him, eyes big in surprise. “Did you just say that FLIRTING is a mandatory class at University?”

All demons go quiet in surprise, staring at her, while I burst out laughing, seeing all the faces around me. Then they laugh as well.

“Yes, I guess you could see it like that.” Satan smirks at her. “But specificly flirting with humans. To convince them to surrender to us.”

She doubles over laughing. “You better come up with something better than 'did you fall from heaven?' Oh! But...” She suddenly realizes something. “You guys actually did, right? Does that line work on you?” She continues laughing and it's so infectious, that we all join her.

When we have calmed down a little, Satan continues. “Other classes are of course Demonic, Demon Biology, Devildom Flora and Fauna, Devildom Cuisine...”

I look at Leila. “What do you want to do? I will take the same classes as you.”

She sighs. “It all sounds so interesting. Except the cooking one. Sorry Beel. I just feel like after what I have seen today, that class will be awful for me. No matter how I do like the food you introduced me to, I still have to deal with the living creatures probably?”

He nods. “That's okay, I understand. I can still teach you the dishes you do like at home, right?”

“Oh yes, I would love that!” She gives him a hug and he beams.

“So, you basicly want to take all classes, except Devildom Cuisine? That will be a tough schedule for you guys. Are you sure?” Satan asks.

Asmodeus says with his arms around both me and her. “They will be fine, We are all here for them to help, right?” They all nod, aggreeing with him.

“Now then.” I say, standing up a little stiff. “Let's get going. We need to buy the books and also visit the Royal Library. To get you that job.”

Satan is taking the lead this time. Efficiently leading us to all the stores to buy the schoolbooks and writing materials. Because he's so efficient, we have some time to spare to go to Hocus Pocus to buy some potions ingredients for Leila. She really wanted to spend more time there, because it's such an interesting store for witches, so only when Satan promises her to take her another time, she reluctantly comes along with us. This time Beelzebub carries my stuff and Satan carries Leilas.  
After we have secured a job for Leila at the Royal Library, we head home again, so we will be back in time for dinner.

She smiles when we reach the House. “I feel so spoiled today. I never thought this morning that today would be so fun! I need to think of something to thank you guys.”

“Like what?” They ask.

“I don't know yet, but I will think of something.”

Once home, all our stuff is carried for us to our rooms, so we can stay downstairs in the common room to rest some, before dinner-time. Belphegor comes to sit next to Leila on the couch and pulls her against him. Within five minutes they both have dozed off. Heads against each other. They look very cute together this way. Mammon wants to break it up, but I give him a warning look: 'let her rest for a bit.'  
When Satan comes downstairs again and sees them this way, I see him looking very annoyed at Belphegor. Sneaking behind his back, taking his place like that! I chuckle a little and give him a look like: 'don't worry, she likes you, after today'. Which makes him relax a bit.

When were rested, it is time for dinner. Belphegor clung onto Leila, making sure this time she sits next to him. Again she doesn't notice the competition between him and Satan. Now that she knows a bit better what all the food on the table is, she can help herself with her food.

Lucifer notices and gives her an appreciative nod. “I see Beel gave you a thorough introduction to our food today. Well done.” Beelzebub beams again, while munching behind his enormous plate.

“Yes, it was a very interesting day.” She nods, smiling around the table.

Asmodeus sings. “You were amazing today, Sunshine!” Making sure to emphasize the nickname he is allowed to use. “I'm so glad we're besties now...”

“Why are you calling her Sunshine?” Belphegor wants to know. “What happened to 'Doll'?” He says the word with disgust.

“Weeeelll...” Asmodeus starts, happy to tell his tale. “She only wanted to call me Asmo if I stopped calling her Doll.”

“Makes sense.” Belphegor says. The other brothers nod in agreement. It really was a poor nickname.

“So naturally, I had to find a new one! I asked James what she might like and he suggested Sunshine! And look at her! It's just perfect for her, right?”

Leila is shyly smiling at the compliment. I always knew she loved that nickname.

“Her other favorite nickname is Nightflower.” Asmodeus shares conspiratorially. “Isn't it pretty? But it's allready taken...” He enjoys the alarmed looks of Belphegor, Leviathan and Mammon.

“By who?” Belphegor sends a suspicious look towards Satan, but he shakes his head at him.

Asmodeus laughs. He loves riling up his brothers like this. “You can never guess!”

“And I'm not telling.” Leila tells everyone determined. “Because it's special to me.”

Leviathan tells everybody. “I don't need to know, I allready have a nickname for Leila. Isn't that right, Normie?” He gives her a big grin.

“That's right, Weirdo.” She gives him a big grin back.

“We have to think of our own nicknames, if you want to give her one.” Satan says this to everybody, but mostly to Belphegor, who is obviously thinking about it. “But she says she won't accept it so easily. It needs to make her feel special.”

“I wanna think of a nickname for ya too!” That's Mammons loud voice. “How 'bout Treasure? 'Cause I sensed yer value right ofta bat.” He looks at her with an honest, but tense expression and we all see her give a sweet smile at him.

“I accept it, Mammon. Because it's coming from you. And I know you won't give such a name to just anybody.”

He blushes, but looks very happy. Unlike Belphegor and Satan, who apparently still can't think of anything. It doesn't bother Leila. She doesn't need a nickname from everybody, but it seems they really all want to give her one.

“Well, exciting as it is, to get nicknames, I think I go make some nice human world dessert, as thanks for the nice day I had.” She walks out the dining room towards the kitchen.

Both Satan and Belphegor seem to want to follow her, but Lucifer tells them to sit down. “Let her do this for us, if she wants that. You two competing over her, being around her every second of the day, will only make her uncomfortable.”  
Wow, Lucifer is really perceptive! I give him a big smile and he smiles back at me and nods. “She will be here with us for a long time, by the looks of things. So there is plenty of time to impress her. For today, leave her be.”  
They both look angry, but do as he says.

When Leila returns, she has made longdrink glasses filled with fruit and icecream and a fizzy sweet drink poured into it. A long straw and spoon as utensils. It's her favorite treat to serve at parties. It's simple, but tastes delicious and festive. I'm surprised that the demons never actually had seen something like this.  
They look pleased with it and she beams.

“I want to go rest now, if that's okay?” She asks Lucifer and he nods. “Don't come knocking on my door at unholy hours, tomorrow.” She warns everybody. “I WILL curse you. Except you, James.”

And with that, she goes, leaving seven stunned demons looking after her, while I'm almost dying of laughter. I knew it would be more fun to have her here with me in the Devildom.

“Wow...” Leviathan breaks the silence. “She's like a female, human Lucifer... I still like her though, weird...” And at that, the room explodes in a cacaphony of voices again.


End file.
